prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:SPNAddictedAjay
Hey, Mein Name ist AJay (nicht wirklich, aber der ist mir lieber) und ich bin neu hier ^^ Ich bin ein allgemeiner Serienjunkie und irgendwann hab ich dann durch eine Freundin Pretty little liars kennengelernt und seitdem gucke ich fast ohne Unterbrechung, ein "Danke" an das Onlinestreaming! Ich bin außerdem eine begeisterte "Schreiberin", unter anderem auf Wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/user/AJayAlive) Ich hab Twitter (https://twitter.com/AJayAlive) Ich steh auf alte Autos, Supernatural, etc... Sind viel zu viele! :D Hab die mal irgendwann alle aufgelistet... Hier: http://www.serienjunkies.de/u/ajayalive/serien/ Ebenfalls mag ich gerne: Musik <3 Musik ist so ziemlich das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, ohne würde ich durchdrehen, und sie ist immer da, egal was ist :) Ich bin ein großer Fan von Classic Rock, wie Dean :D , aber ich höre auch Pop, Charts (ab und zu) und selten auch Rap, da erhalte ich gerade eine Einführung ^^ Ich freue mich auch immer, wenn ich neue Musik kennenlernen kann, außer Schlager (urks, geht gar nicht, sorry) Am Liebsten: Alligatoah (♥) AC/DC (♥) Kansas (♥) BonJovi (♥) Radical Face (♥) Foreigner (aber nur die alten Sachen) Bonnie Tyler (♥) Alphaville Avicii (♥) Bachman Turner Overdrive (♥) Creendence Clearwater Revival (♥) Bryan Adams Don Johnson (♥) Falco (♥) Genesis (♥) Journey (♥) Lynyrd Skynyrd Metallica Michael Jackson Nickelback Pink REO Speedwagon (♥) Runrig Scorpions (♥) Gorilla Rodeo (♥) Bob Seger Kenny Rogers (♥) Evanescence FUN Lindsey Stirling Asia Luxuslärm Macklemore (♥) Nazareth SDP Thriving Ivory Blue Öyster Cult So in etwa, die mit dem Herz mag ich GANZGANZGANZ besonders, die anderen liebe ich auch, aber eben nicht ganz so sehr, wie den Rest, oder aber ich kenne nicht genug von ihnen (: Wenn ihr was mit mir anfangen könnt, schreibt mich an :) Ich beiße nicht :D Schreiben ,wie schon oben erwähnt, ich bin auch auf wattpad.com vertreten, hab da sogar 2 FF am Start (: Lesen (Querbeet so ziemlich alles, momentan weiß ich nicht so richtig was...) Englisch & Französisch (Je l'aime *-*) Serien! Bones, Mentalist, Eine himmlische Familie, die Heute-Show, Criminal Minds, Castle, How I met your mother, 2broke Girls, Mike & Molly... (Serienjunkie :P ) <-- Das war lange nicht alles! :D Zocken! Assassin's Creed, Tomb Raider, Sims... (wenn ich nicht in der Schule bin, ist das eine der Hauptbeschäftigungen) Kochen, backen etc. Zitate aus Liedern, Serien, Büchern... http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:SPN23.jpg Bei mir trifft alles zu :D Oldtimer <3 Ich mag keine Sportwagen, wenn ich mal einen Wagen fahre, dann ist es ein Oldtimer, außerdem will ich mir einen 67er Chevrolet Impala selbst zusammenbauen. Egal wie lange es dauert, eines Tages wird der Traumwagen hoffentlich in meiner Garage stehen, dann schnapp ich mir einen Rucksack, eine Freundin/einen Freund und dann mache ich einen Roadtrip durch die USA :) Und dann heißt es: Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole! YouTube & Facebook & Twitter & wattpad *-* (@AJayAlive) 'Amerika & Kanada <3 '(war allerdings noch nie da...) Außerdem ziehe ich in etwas mehr als einem Jahr in den großen weißen Norden (Kanada^^) Ich würde es lieben, mit jemandem zu schreiben, der da lebt/herkommt/schon mal da war. Meine Lieblingscharaktere 1. Hanna - Ich mag Hanna irgendwie am Liebsten ^^ Ich weiß auch nicht, ihre Handlungen sind für mich am ehesten nachvollziehbar (: 2. Emily - Nicht so sehr wie Hanna, aber ich ma Em auch gerne (: 3. Jason - Der ist heiß, echt mal! 4. Spencer - Besonders Spencer und Toby zusammen ^^ 5. Caleb - Haleb ist ein süßes Paar (: 6. Ezra 7. Mike 8. Ella 9. Ashley 10. Emilys Dad 11. Spencers Mom 12. Aria 13. Lukas (aber nicht mehr so sehr, seit Staffel 2, Ende) 14. Alex - Ich vermisse Alex voll! 15. Wren - Aber nur zu Anfang, vor Monas "Ausraster"/ Mona = A